What Luck Brings
by Night TimeSki09
Summary: Sakura's life is great…or so it would seem. Being accepted into the college of her dreams and having an all-expense paid scholarship was a stroke of luck! The catch, she has to pose as a male student in order to keep her scholarship. This is no easy feat as she has to hide her secret from her infuriating, silver haired live in landlord/ professor from hell. Rev.Harem later chapters
1. A New Beginning & New Dude in Town

**What Luck Brings : A New Beginning**

Two in the afternoon on a Wednesday and Sakura is quickly approaching her best friend's front door. She needed his help and she needed it ASAP. There was no one else she could turn to. Or anyone else that she really wanted to. The less people to know about her predicament the better.

Sakura knocked forcefully on the door in front of her. She wasn't even sure if the moron was up yet. A few minutes of banging ensued before low groans and mumbles could be heard from within the apartment.

The door slowly opened to reveal a yawning Naruto. He was clad in fluffy shuriken patterned pajamas and sleeping cap, even though it was still reaching 80 degrees at night. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here so early?" His voice cracked trying to break the sleep away.

"It's 2 in the afternoon, on a weekday. How is this early?" Sakura shakes her head as Naruto opens the door further, inviting her into his living room. "Anyway, I'm not here to give you a mom lecture. I need your help." He must have heard the desperation in her voice since he lowered his hand from rubbing sleepily at his eyes and looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

Without any hesitation and a dead serious expression she said, "I need you to turn me into a man."

"Wait…What? Why!?... I am awake right?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes you're awake and it's a long story. You know how we both got scholarships from our school?"

"Yeah, but why does that make you want to grow a dick?" Naruto questioned as he scratched his head, dumb founded.

Her hand smacked him upside the head before the thought entered her mind. "I don't want to grow anything baka, just listen. There must have been a mistake in the paperwork because the scholarship I earned was only meant for male students."

"That must have been one hell of a mistake. How does that happen, you're not even close to being a dude."

She threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know _how_ it happened. I only know that it did and I need this money or I can't afford to go. This school is my dream and I'm gonna take whatever chance comes my way to make it a reality." Sakura seemed to deflate a little before saying, "I also know that I won't be able to pull this stunt off without your help."

Naruto crossed his arms and put a hand to his chin as though in deep thought. Blue eyes fixed on pink hair then moved further down to look at her chest.

"Firstly," he said holding his index finger out towards her "you gotta get a wig or do something about your hair for sure. Secondly," he added another finger, "you won't have to try that hard to hide your boobs. So at least that's good news."

Naruto's smile was too bright and proud as he gave her an energetic thumbs up. This time she punched him.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me? I'm just trying to help!" He whined while rubbing the top of his head.

"That's not what I meant!" She said glaring at the idiotic blonde. "What I really needed right now was someone to help me pick out a new "male" wardrobe. The scholarship covers all my expenses so at least I can write the bill off as school clothes."

He seemed to perk up at that last sentence. "Hey that sounds like it could be fun! And since the university is paying why not go a little crazy?"

"We don't have to go that crazy. I just need some normal guy clothes. You know to blend in." Naruto's eyes had a glint of mischief in them that worried Sakura. "Any way, get changed. We should go as soon as possible since we don't have much time left before this nightmare of a semester starts."

"Gotcha, gotcha! Then let's hurry and make a brand new Sakura- _kun_." He was fleeing into the safety of his room before she snatched a pillow from the couch as if she were unsheathing a sword.

Instead of throwing her new weapon at his now closed door, she pulled it to her chest and flopped backwards onto the couch. Sakura let out a huge sigh and covered her eyes with an arm.

' _I wonder what other adventures my luck will bring this year.'_

 **What Luck Brings: New Dude in Town**

' _You can do this, breath, just breath'_ Sakura chanted to herself. If she lost her cool now she would never be able to convince herself to go through with it again. Ultimately, she knew it was for the best. A wig could cause big problems if something went wrong. Plus she didn't have any of her own money to buy a decent one and there was no way she could pass it off as school supplies. That is without looking suspicious… or just weird.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know you said you'd do anything but don't you think this is overboard?" Ino cautioned as she held the scissors poised in the air ready to proceed with the first cut of Sakura's shoulder length hair.

"It's only hair. It will grow back." Sakura's determination was clear in her voice. She would not be shaken.

"If you say so. Then let's make you sexy for once in your life forehead." She snickered.

"Just cut my damn hair, pig!" was Sakura's callused reply.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura was sitting across from a stunned Naruto in their usual spot at Ichiraku. His mouth was gaping open and didn't look as though it would be closing any time soon. She crossed her arms and 'Hmped'. "I didn't think it looked that bad. I told Ino to pick the style. Never should have trusted that pig."

Out of nowhere Naruto shouts, "You look like one of those boy love manga characters!" The room instantly turned their attention towards the table. "No I really mean it, you're really cute!"

"Shut up moron, not so loud!" Sakura hissed as she ducked her head, too mortified to even hit him. The color of her face must have matched the color of her hair by now.

In a much quieter voice he continued, "Seriously though if I were a girl I'd definitely be hitting on you. And I thought you were gonna get a wig?"

His's words didn't stop the blush from creeping further as she attempted to regain her composure. "I thought this would be a safer way to go." She said while nervously tugging at her pink locks. The feeling of her ears being exposed in such a way was so foreign to her. "And don't make fun of me! It's hard enough trying to get used to all of this" she said while gesturing to her man clothes in a general manner.

Their shopping spree went better than she was expecting and they came away with a number of decent clothes. So she was trying 'dude mode' for the first time today in celebration for the new haircut and as a first step towards her imminent manhood.

Naruto just smiled at her in his "everything-is-gonna-be-okay" way. "This must really mean a lot to you, huh?"

"It really does." Sakura said in a calm, strong voice. "That's why I'm not taking any chances. So I decided it would also be safer for me not to stay in the dorms."

"Hey you can't do that! We were gonna be dorm buddies!" he whined.

"Baka, you know we wouldn't have been roommates. The room assignments are done by random selection and there's roughly 27,000 students on campus. Even you must know we never had a chance."

"Fine, but we still have to hang out and I challenged you to a rematch so don't try to use this as an excuse. I'm gonna win for sure this time, I just know it! Believe it!" Naruto was standing with his fist pumped into the air by the time he finished yelling. Again.

"Yeah, yeah I know someday a miracle will happen and you will beat the ultimate twister master." she said with a sarcastically dark tone and placating hand gesture. "Just sit down and stop being so loud!"

"Yes mooom. Hey where are you gonna stay if you're not at the dorms?"

Her response was cut off as five bowls of steaming ramen were placed in front of them. Sakura knew she wasn't going to get any response from Naruto until he got well into his second bowl out of the four he ordered. So she continued as if nothing happened.

"I'm going to be renting a room from one of the houses that are near the campus. Apparently there is a lot of people looking for tenants in that area. So far I haven't found a room and landlord I like yet. Tomorrow I'm going to look at the last one on my list."

Sakura sighed and started into her ramen while contemplating what she would do. If this last one didn't work out she'd have to go Ad hunting again. _'Yuck!'_

Sakura absentmindedly wiped the occasional droplet of broth that splashed on her arm from the blonde's constant slurping. Naruto looked like a blissful chipmunk with giggly, bulging cheeks as he chewed. She couldn't help but gain a sense of happiness just from being around him. The feeling was infectious in a great way.

She was lost in her thoughts when he tried to talk around his mouthful of food. To anyone else it would have been incomprehensible but, Sakura understood him perfectly.

"Hopefully it's the one, but I'm not too sure." She said in response to a question about her possible new place and landlord. "I haven't met him in person yet. We only talked over the phone for a few minutes. He seemed kind of…standoff-ish? Or something like that."

Sakura shrugged and said, "He gave me an address and told me to show up on Saturday at 4pm. The guy didn't even ask me for my name. What if he's a total perv or some kind of weirdo?"

Naruto was leaning back in his seat now, stretching his hands over his head. "Ah, that was a great snack." he said more to himself than anyone. "Don't worry about him being a pervy weirdo or whatever, cause I'll be there to straighten him out right from the gecko." his fist was waving menacingly in the air at nothing in particular.

"You're coming with me then?" she laughed as see put money on the counter for their food. "Also I think you mean 'straight from the get go'."

"Same thing and of course I'm coming! I'm your dude coach remember? I'm gonna make up a lesson plan and everything. You'll see! I'll be the best teacher you ever-"

"Um….excuse me?" a quiet voice interrupted Naruto before he could finish.

A pair of girls around their age had come up to where they were seated. The girl who just spoke must have been the one blushing furiously with her eyes glued to her hands in front of her. The friend couldn't have been more of an opposite. With her confident pose and challenging eyes Sakura could tell it must have been the second ones idea to approach them.

"Hello there" the confident one said. "My names Lucy and this is my friend Yuki." She said gesturing to her friend who managed an awkward greeting while taking a shy peek at the pink haired boy from under her bangs.

"Anyway, I was just telling Yuki here how much of a sucker I am for hot guys with pink hair." Lucy said with a suggestive wink. "You wanna hangout sometime?" The napkin she was holding out towards them was no doubt her phone number.

Sakura didn't know how to respond. She just froze "uh…I..."

"Thanks for the offer" Naruto said, jumping in before the small silence grew larger. He stood as he continued "But we were just leaving. Nice to meet you both!" Sakura followed his lead as they stood and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

"So do you believe me now miss 'hot guy'? It was like I wasn't even there." Naruto said as he tucked his hands behind his head while they walked back towards their cars.

Sakura gave a nervous laugh trying to shake off some of the shock. "I guess you were right. How the hell am I going to pull this whole thing off if I can't even handle something like that?"

He stopped walking and put his hand on her head smiling broadly at his best friend. "Of course you can do this. You're my Sakura-chan and she can do anything she puts her mind to. Plus I will always be here for you." He emphasized his point by ruffling her hair.

"Hey stop that" she laughed and swatted at his hand "You'll ruin my hair!"

Naruto puffed his chest up and held a finger in her direction as if he were a strict teacher. "Dude rule #1: thou shalt not complain about ones hair or other such girly thingys."

Sakura punched him playfully in the arm. Looking at him dead in the eye she said "Thank you, Naruto. I couldn't make it without you." Her smile was so bright and genuine it made his heart skip a beat and his face turned a deep scarlet. He quickly turned away trying to conceal his embarrassment. By tucking his hands in his pockets and using his toe to poke at a piece of grass growing up through a crack in the pavement he only made it painfully obvious.

In a smaller voice then before he said "Dude rule #2: Don't ever smile at other guys like that."

"Yeah, yeah and you call me the girl." Her tone was teasing and light.

"Shut up!" Naruto's voice still held a bit of embarrassment but he had recovered for the most part. "I'll be seeing you on Saturday then?" She said as he turned to go to his car.

"You beat. Later dude!" He called over his shoulder with a wave.

Sakura was smiling again and didn't feel so worried about what was to come. "See you bro!" She called to his receding figure. In fact you could say she was beginning to look forward to this new adventure.


	2. Here Comes Trouble

**What Luck Brings: Here Comes Trouble**

The address Kakashi had given her was only a few minutes outside of the college campus which meant a 3 and a half hour drive with a drowsy blonde. Naruto had insisted on driving which Sakura had no idea why since he always fell asleep after a few minutes on the road. So the whole ride, with the radio blasting, she prodded and poked him awake.

A few minutes after 4pm they pulled into the empty drive way of their destination. Apparently the owner wasn't home. _'I guess he's running a little late.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked at the smaller-ish two story home in front of them. "Hey Naruto, what do you think of the house?" After getting no reply she turned to discover her friend passed out with his hands still gripping the steering wheel. His mouth hung open and he was beginning to snore lightly.

"Baka" she muttered under her breath. With a fond smile she lowered all the windows to let a slight breeze make its lazy way through the car then turned off the engine. As she turned back to the house Sakura could feel a small spark of excitement building inside her chest.

The house wasn't perfectly manicured or had the newest paint, but she really liked its character. She could tell just by looking at it that it was cared for. The stone walkway leading up to the front door had a few weeds here and there poking up through the cracks, but that wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

There was a beautiful old oak keeping watch over the front yard. The shade it provided over the car was cool and relaxing as Sakura let her eyes drift shut. She listened to the leaves shift and sway under the gentle coxing of the breeze. An hour had passed when a second car pulled into the driveway.

Sakura must have dozed off as she was woken by a soft knocking on the top of the car. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a face hovering in the window. Mismatched eyes watched her intently from under unruly sliver grey hair that seemed to be rebelling against gravity.

His eyes were quite striking as one was a steely grey the other a piercing red. A scar ran over his red eye and disappeared under a mask that hide the lower half of his face.

One of his arms was braced on the roof of the car while his other hand was casually tucked into a pocket. His clothing suggested that he had come from a business meeting or something of the sort as he wore a light collared button up shirt with the top few buttons casually undone and the sleeves rolled half way up his form arm.

Needless to say Sakura was dumbstruck by the gorgeous man lounging in front of her.

"Yo" Kakashi said in greeting. His deep voice broke her out of her trance. Sakura must have been staring like a fool and felt her face heat up. _'I better not be blushing right now!'_ She reprimanded herself. He stood to his full height giving her room to exit the car.

After awkwardly removing herself from the car she returned his greeting. "Hi it's nice to meet you in person. I'm Saku-" She cut herself off. Giving her real name would be the same as telling him that she's a girl. Trying to cover her mistake Sakura said, "Just Saku" and she extended her hand to him in an offer to shake.

There was the slightest tilt of his head that she almost missed. He took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too 'just Saku'. I have to tell you that I'm surprised. Judging from your voice on the phone I assumed you were a girl."

Sakura stiffened instantly and withdrew her hand from his. "That's ridiculous of course I'm a guy." She protested in a voice that was pitched lower than usual.

Kakashi's hand moved to scratch the back of his head as he apologized. "Sorry my mistake." She couldn't see his face fully, but knew he was smiling under that mask. "I must have hit a sore spot."

The action of putting his arm behind his head caused the muscles in his arm to flex and strain against the material of his shirt. The sight was mouthwatering. Sakura couldn't help herself from taking a quick glance at the delicious display.

Swallowing once Sakura said, "i-its fine" stuttering slightly. "Anyway, I can't wait to see the house!" She added quickly, desperate to bring attention away from herself. She needed a moment to get her mind and nerves back under control.

"Ah yes, sorry about the wait. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

His words made Sakura smile a little. "That's an interesting excuse." She replied without thinking.

"You see there was this beautiful women that needed help and I being the gentlemen I am could not pass by without aiding her." Kakashi's voice sounded genuine, but Sakura somehow know it was BS.

More at ease with herself she crossed her arms and said, "Really? What was it that you the 'perfect gentlemen' assisted this women with?" _'Wow'_ Sakura surprised herself at how easily she was bantering with this almost stranger after how self-conscious and nervous she was before.

"Well you see her fish was stuck in a tree and I had to-" Sakura couldn't hear what it was that he had to do to get the lady's fish out of the tree because Naruto's snores from the car abruptly grew louder. Looking back at him she saw a large stand of drool sluggishly making its way down his chin. Instead of continuing his tall tale kakashi asked, "Is your friend going to be joining us?"

"Oh, um, I guess we can let him sleep for now. It was a long drive." Sakura told herself that she was just being a caring friend but somewhere deep down, in a secret place of her brain, she knew that she just wanted to spend more alone time with this handsome man.

"In that case, follow me." Kakashi turned and walked up the stone path to the front door. Sakura was following close behind, but not to close as she didn't want her attraction to him to be obvious. She was hoping he hadn't noticed her lack in control so far.

' _Get it together Sakura, you're a man. Stop getting all googely eyed.'_ Sakura forced her face into a mask of masculine indifference as she waited for him to get his keys from his pocket and unlock the door.

Following him through the front door she was greeted by a Japanese style entry way that was messily lined with shoes and coats on either side. A small table stood next to the door where Kakashi tossed his keys into the wood bowl that sat on top.

As she looked further into the house there was a long hallway in front of her with a room leading off directly to her left. At the end of the hallway she saw what looked like it could be a kitchen with its set up of table and chairs. There was a glass sliding door directly behind them letting in large rays of sunlight. Sakura also saw a stair case to her right undoubtedly leading to the second floor.

"Come on in." he said while kicking off his shoes and stepping up into the main house. He didn't wait for her and quickly disappeared into the room to the left. In a hurry Sakura fumbled out of her shoes and trotted after him.

Kakashi stood in between a large plasma screen TV and a medium sized cream couch. Other than the dark lazy boy in the corner behind the couch, with a dying plant next to it, there wasn't much else to see besides for a couple lamps scattered here and there. Even though there wasn't much to it she thought the room was cozy with its soft carpeting and naturally warm feel.

"Living room" was all he said before continuing into the adjoined room that had to be the kitchen she saw at the end of the hallway. Moving into the next room she found she was right.

Just like the living room the kitchen was pretty simple. Running from the right corner to the middle of the wall was a counter. It turned and jutted out into the center of the room forming an island. The counter top was only interrupted by a sink with a window above it looking out into the back yard. There was another window in the wall to the left that was facing the fence separating his property from the neighbors.

Moving further into the room she listen and watched as kakashi listed and pointed to what he felt were the most important points of the room. Moving in a counter clock wise motion he turned a full circle and said "Sink, stove, fridge." Circling one finger above his head he said "kitchen" and moved past the end of the island towards the table and chairs she saw earlier. He didn't mention them.

Kakashi was walking back into the hall through the doorway she saw when she first came in. They were walking back towards the front of the house when Sakura saw a door tucked under the staircase. "What's this?" she asked.

"Bathroom" he said without turning around and started climbing the stairs. While going up the stairs Sakura began to feel her nerves return as the odd tour continued. _'He isn't saying much anymore. Is he suspicious of me? Can he tell I'm faking?'_ Her thoughts were taking off down dark roads as she was thinking of what to do if she had to find another place to stay.

Abruptly she came to a stop when her face bumped into a muscled back. Surprised by the impact Sakura instinctively flinch backward. She had to grab the back of his shirt to keep from falling backward down the stairs.

"You okay back there?" His voice was teasing and she could see a quirked eyebrow when he glanced back at her. Sakura felt as though she were a chastised child.

Releasing his shirt she roughly through both of her hands in her pockets the way Naruto had taught her and slouched forward slightly. "Sorry" she said in an 'I'm not really sorry' manner. _'Don't you dare blush! Just be a dude, guys don't care about anything.'_ She knew it was stupid but she couldn't afford giving herself away any more than she had already.

Kakashi didn't say anything else and just continued forward. "Upstairs bathroom" he said while lazily gesturing to the door in front of the top of the stairs. The hallway on the second floor turned to the left and back toward the front of the house. To the left side there was no wall, just a railing that connected to the one running along the stairs.

With their backs now turned to the bathroom door they moved down the hallway to the other two rooms on that floor. The first door was closed and a little further down the hall the second was open.

Kakashi had stopped across from the rooms to lean on the railing with his arms crossed. Indicating with a nod of his head to the closed door he said "My room". He nodded toward the open door, "Your room, you can have a look."

"Oh, okay." Not knowing what else to say Sakura walked past him to peek into the open door. She was overly aware of his eyes on her as she moved into the room and away from his unnerving gaze.

The room she entered was surprisingly spacious for the size of the house. It was bare besides for a standard desk and chair in the far corner. She went to inspect a door that was next to the desk and found it to be a small walk in closet.

Sakura didn't hear kakashi enter the room so she wasn't expecting to see him standing outside the closet door when she turned around. Feeling the need to fill the silence she said, "This is great. I think I'll like it here."

In a polite tone he said, "Good, I'm glad." His eyes were watching her as though he could see into her most private thoughts. "I just have one question for you."

' _Oh no!'_ Sakura's heart didn't dare to beat.

"Are you gay?" Kakashi's tone wasn't teasing or demanding. He asked the question in the same manner she would ask someone for the weather.

Once again she wasn't sure what to say. As she was actually a female who was attracted to men, she wasn't gay. But right now she was portraying a man and was very much attracted to the man in front of her. Even if she didn't want to admit it. ' _What should I say?'_ Realizing she was taking to long to respond she rushed in saying, "Not at all! I'm a total ass and tits man myself. I love both so much I can't choose which one I like more!"

' _Why the hell did I just say that? I sound like a total jerk!'_ She thought while laughing nervously and trying not to blush.

Kakashi just looked at her. The teasing tone in his voice was back again when he said, "Well then if that's the case, I think you should get out of the closet now." After his comment he turned and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

' _Shit'_ Sakura knew he wasn't going to be letting the question of her sexuality go any time soon. She messed up and couldn't help it when her thoughts went on a rampage. _'Damn him for teasing me, damn him for being so observant, and damn him for being so god damn sexy!'_

As Sakura stomped out of the closet and out of her new room she was positive that her luck had just taken a turn for the worst.


	3. Things Change

**What Luck Brings: Things Change**

There were only a few days before classes started and moving day was well underway. Naruto was a huge help even if he sang 'Eye of the Tiger' each time he ran up the stairs. Most of the words he couldn't remember so each time he had a new and more ridiculous version. Sakura was thankful for the most part as their almost constant laughter made the time pass by unnoticed.

Kakashi being the "caring" human being he is never lifted a finger. He just lounged in the front yard against the trunk of the oak and read his book as they hauled everything from the truck. All Sakura got in greeting was an absentminded "Yo" when he passed her earlier on his way to lazily drop into the grass. That seemed to irritate her more than if he hadn't said anything at all.

She couldn't tell what he was reading, nor did she really care, but the bright green cover seemed so familiar. Her frustration grew as the books identify danced at the edge of her grasp. Each time she passed him only made it worse.

Sakura was sitting on the floor in her room unpacking boxes when a bubbly blonde bouncy into the room. He held something in his hands.

"Hey Sakura we're all done! And look what I fou-"

"Quiet you dope. Are you trying to blow my cover?" She hissed between her teeth and hoped Kakashi was still being a lard outside.

"Oh yeah. Saku, right! I promise I won't forget again." He paused then added, "Heh, you sound like a secret agent."

' _Again'_ she thought. Sakura couldn't count how many times he forgot to call her by her new name. He even called her "My Sakura" once. She was pretty sure no one heard him but it was still nerve racking.

"Whatever you say" she said with a shake of her head. "And what are you doing with that ancient relic? I thought I threw it out this morning?"

"I guess that's why it was in the garbage." Naruto lovingly held a neon yellow and orange lava lamp in his arms. "Come on, it's so cool. Oh oh and it can totally be a dude thing to help with any girl vibes!"

Against Sakura's protests he placed the lava lamp on her bedside table. "Don't you think it looks like me?" Naruto smiled, proud of his observation.

"Yeah" she snorted "It has your eyes." Sarcasm was thick in her voice, but apparently he hadn't picked up on it.

"It doesn't have eyes! I thought you were the smart one." Sakura couldn't respond as she was too busy burring her face in her hand.

"Anyway" he said calmly before continuing "I meant the colors. Every time you see it you can think of me." His tone held a note of sadness as though he were remembering days gone by.

"What's with the melancholy moment? It's not like we won't see each other in class almost every day." Naruto turned and went to sit on the floor next to her.

"Yeah I know, but you won't be my Sakura-chan. You'll be dude Sakura-chan. I can't be with you the same way or people will start to talk." Sakura felt a slight pang of sadness squeeze at her heart when she saw him.

Slinging a comforting arm over his hunched shoulders she said, "You have nothing to worry about. On the inside I will always be your Sakura-chan. And it's only around others that I'll be your Sakura-kun. Remember, it's not forever." Removing her arm from him she stood and offered him a hand. "Besides, I'm a guy right now. What's so different?"

He took her hand and she helped him up. She could see the laughter had returned to his bright blue eyes. "My Sakura-chan had boobs and even if they were small I miss them."

Before Naruto could register what was happening a round house kick connected with his stomach. It wasn't hard but it knocked him on his back and through him out the open door of Sakura's bedroom.

"Owww! Come on I thought we were having a moment!"

"I'll give you a moment" she snarled.

A terrified Naruto was scurrying backward from Sakura as she quickly advancing toward him. She seemed more than ready to inflict additional pain to her air headed best friend. When his head hit the railing he jumped to his feet looking like a startled rabbit preparing to bolt.

Suddenly she smiled and said, "I'm gonna miss you too. Now get over here, you're dead meat!" The fear vanished from Naruto's face to be replaced with a mirror of Sakura's smile. That didn't stop him from running for his life when she lunged at him.

They were both laughing as their chase lead them down the stairs, out the front door, and down the road towards Naruto's dorm building which wasn't too far away. Many things were going to change, she knew that, but she was glad to know that some things never would. Her friendship with Naruto being one of them.

Her pursuit ended when they pasted the mailbox of her neighbor's house. There was no hope of her catching him once he took off. He wasn't given an athletic scholarship through the university's track team for his charming good looks.

"Run baka, run!" She yelled through cupped hands as he disappeared down the road. All she got was his distant laughter as a reply. Sakura was still smiling as she walked up the stone pathway to her front door.

She hadn't noticed Kakashi was still sitting in his shady spot under the tree until she heard him say, "Do you know you run like a girl?"

Being in the great mode she was in, his unknowingly accurate comment didn't faze her at all. Not caring about being polite, Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and continued on her way to the door.

When she made it back to her room the first thing she noticed was the obnoxiously bright yellow and orange lava lamp sitting proudly on her nightstand table. She chuckled slightly to herself as she couldn't help but see the resemblance Naruto had mentioned.

"I guess I have to keep you now." She said to the lamp as she went to plug it in. While searching for the outlet Sakura noticed a small crack just above the black base. A few droplets of the liquid had slid out and were making their way down the base, threatening the polished wood of her table. A few more were slowly beading up through the crack.

' _Damn now I have to throw you out. Again.'_ She fought the slight prick of disappointment over the loss. Sakura picked up the lamp and put her hand underneath to catch any stray drops as she went out of her room and down the stairs.

When she was halfway down Sakura spotted Kakashi. He was coming in from outside and was heading towards the stairs with that book glued to his face. Now seeing the cover clearly for the first time she finally knew what it was. _Icha Itcha Tactics._

' _He's been reading porn this whole time!'_ In her momentary shock she didn't notice the large drops of liquid that fell past her hand and onto the step in front of her. So, she stepped right on them.

And slipped...

Kakashi had just put his foot on the first step of the stairs when Sakura slammed into him. She lost grip of the lamp and knocked the book from his hands. They fell to the ground with the loud crash of breaking glass.

She didn't realize she had closed her eyes until she opened them to see Kakashi's masked face inches from her. Pink bloomed in a hot wave across her cheeks. The heat spread further as she realized her hands where greedily splayed across his broad chest and her legs were braced on either side of his hips.

Kakashi rubbed his head slightly and just looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sakura could feel the vibrations of his deep voice travel through her arms and land somewhere deep in her stomach.

"…Y-yeah, I think so." She said while shifting her weight back so their faces weren't so close. Whether she liked it or not the proximity of his body was having a defendant effect on her. _'Traitor!'_ she thought.

"Well that's good… do you mind getting up now?"

Blinking once she awkwardly removed herself from him as she said "Ah, yeah, sorry about that man!" She mentally scolded herself for spacing out like that. If her reaction wasn't enough of a giveaway he might have been able to feel something that would tell him the truth. She was now extremely glad that she invested in a good chest wrap right from the start. _'Stay focused. Come on Sakura, you're in dude mode."_

She distracted herself from panicking by looking for how bad the wreckage of her crash really was.

By some miracle the glass from the lava lamp hadn't flown everywhere after the initial impact. It just crack in half like an egg shell. There were smaller pieces her and there but they hadn't gone far. The neon yellow and orange liquid had oozed around the debris making it look even more like something out of Humpty Dumpty.

Unfortunately, she also saw Kakashi's book laying open, pages down, in the bright puddle. The paper had absorbed the liquid and was well beyond repair.

He was slow to realize what happened. After much more gracefully getting to his feet Kakashi said, "No worries, at least my book is-" he froze when his eyes made contact with the mess on the floor.

Slowly he sank to his knees in front of his slain book. Sakura watched as a single tear slipped from his cloudy grey eye to run down his cheek and sink into the fabric of his mask. She had no idea how much porn really meant to guys or maybe Kakashi was just a special case.

"I'm really sorry about your book. I swear I'll buy you another one to make up for it." Sakura wasn't sure how to approach him in this situation. Naruto never gave her a lecture on 'what to do when you ruin another guy's favorite porn'.

"You…you did this!" He sprang to his feet and was brandishing a finger at her like it was a weapon.

"I said I was sorry, it's just a book." Sakura almost couldn't believe this passionate man before her was the same lazy landlord she had come to know.

"It wasn't just a book, it was true art!" He bent and gingerly picked the book up as though he was holding a butterfly with a broken wing. In a cold voice he said, "Leave this house and never return."

Shocked by his words Sakura said, "You can't be serious, it was just an accident. Come on, I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Kakashi was glaring at her with such heat in his eyes, she thought she might actually catch fire.

Finally he said, "Fine. You stay on one condition."

Sakura felt relief wash through her. She could stay.

"Starting now you are my indentured servant. My word is your law." His tone was dead serious and the relief was gone as quickly as it came.

"You're joking right?" she said in disbelief.

"No. My first order, clean this and leave me to grieve." Not waiting for a reply he walked down the hallway to kitchen and out the sliding glass doors to the back yard. Sakura was left there with her mouth hanging open and a mountain of suffering ahead of her.

' _If it's this bad at home, school is going to be a nightmare.'_


	4. My Maid (Special Update)

**Extra: My Maid**

 **This special speedy update is in celebration of reaching 10+ reviews. Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. I really appreciate it and to those who have sent me wonderful reviews, you always make my day! I hope you enjoy the special update :)**

* * *

8am Sunday, the morning after the accident. Kakashi causally steps into Saku's room. One hand comfortably in his pocket, the other holding something pink and white.

Saku was tangled in a mess of blankets with legs and arms poking out at random. Looking at the sleeping form, Kakashi hadn't noticed how slender the boy really was. _'This is going to be great'_ he thought to himself.

With an evil grin Kakashi bent over the sleeping boy and brought his head right next to Saku's ear. "Good morning maid-chan!" he yelled. In a flash Kakashi was leaning against the door frame as though he was there the whole time while he quietly observed the boys reaction.

Saku's body bolted upright. Eyes wide with shock and confusion as he searched in a panic for the noise that startled him. Pink strands of hair were plastered to the corner of his mouth while most stuck out at odd angles like a crown of disarray.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the amusing image.

When bright green eyes landed on his they instantly grew dark and narrowed in an accusing manner. "What do you want Kakashi?" Saku's voice was still rough and throaty so most of the malicious intent was lost. He still sounded irritated though.

Kakashi pushed off from the door frame and took a few calm steps into the middle of the room. "You should be more polite to your master or your punishment will only be worse."

The slightest tinge of pink colored Saku's cheeks as he crossed his arms and looked away from Kakashi's gaze. In a small voice Saku said "I forgot".

"Well I'm reminding you. Your servitude starts now." Kakashi tossed what he held at the pink haired boy. As Saku still wasn't looking at him it landed on his head, covering his face with a bright pink heart.

Jumping slightly Saku removed the piece of clothing from his head and held it out in front of him to examine it. From his hands hung a frilly white and pink apron with a large pink heart printed on the chest and the word 'Love' curving in an arc around the bottom. His face went pale.

Slowly Saku lowered the apron and meet Kakashi's eyes. With great trepidation he said, "What is this?"

"Your uniform. I expect you to report to me in the kitchen in 5 minutes." Without pause to hear a reply Kakashi turned and walked back through the door. "Make sure to look presentable for your master maid-chan." He called over his shoulder.

Saku was left to sit in his bewilderment as the apron fell into his lap.

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table reading Icha Icha paradise while he waited for Saku to get ready. He was still upset about the tragic fate that befell his book but was making great progress in the mourning process. With this last step he knew he could move on, but of course he would always remember. So he decided to read the first two books over again in honor of the late third.

7 minutes later he heard Saku coming down the stairs and into the hallway. Saku's steps were stiff and awkward. He looked extremely self-conscious staring at his feet.

Kakashi discreetly slipped his phone from his pocket and prepared the camera. The sound of a simulated camera shutter going off greeted Saku when he stepped into the kitchen and looked up at Kakashi, his mouth half open about to say something.

"…I hate you…" was all Saku said as he stood there in the girly maid apron. The black tee-shirt and shorts he wore underneath complimented the lighter colors well. Although it probably would have been better for him if he put on longer shorts. They were at a length that he didn't look like he was wearing any pants. Unintentionally Kakashi mind supplied, _'Kinky.'_

Kakashi stood and handed Saku a long list of all the chores that he wanted done. Saku just sighed and accepted it. After 5 hours of doing random things and cleaning around the house Saku was almost finished with the list. After making Kakashi a sandwich for lunch he had to clean the oven.

Instead of reading his book in the living room and messing with Saku whenever the chance arrived, Kakashi leaned against the sink quietly eating his sandwich. Saku had his back to him so he didn't worry about lowering his mask.

Saku was on his knees and halfway in the oven as he reached for the very back. Kakashi couldn't help himself as he replaced his mask and pulled out his phone once again.

"Saku" he said simply to get the boys attention.

He turned slightly to glance back at Kakashi while he was still reaching forward. "What now?" Saku said irritation clear in his voice.

He was answered by the sound of Kakashi snapping another picture. "Nothing" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Come on" he said sitting back on his heels. "The first one was bad enough!"

"A little black mail never hurt anyone." With a shooing motion of his hand he said, "Get back to work." Saku grumbled incoherently and turned back to the oven.

As Kakashi looked at the picture he just took it was hard not to see how feminine the apron made him look. The large bow in the back was coming undone slightly and the ends were falling over his backside in a rather provocative way.

That's when Kakashi decided that he would help the boy out. After the whole servant thing was over, he would help him put some meat on his bones. Otherwise people will really start to think he's a girl.

Putting the phone away Kakashi walked across the kitchen and reached down over Saku, grabbing both ends of the bow to tighten it.

Saku instantly stiffened and flushed a bright pink all the way to his ears. Kakashi hadn't realized how much he enjoyed making him blush. With a smug "Try not to come undone." He walked out of the kitchen to go take a nap.

The more time he spent around Saku the more he thought the boy might be hiding something, but then again he wasn't to be prodding at other peoples secrets. God knows that he had plenty of his own.


	5. Morning Of

**What Luck Brings: Moring Of**

Yesterday was a nightmare. A pink frilly nightmare.

Kakashi, _'the jerk'_ made her dress and work as his personal maid as punishment for the tragedy that befell his beloved book. Sakura was a little disappointed that this was how she spent her last day of freedom before the crazy of classes hit her full force, but she figured it was better than the most likely alternative.

Holing up in her room watching Netflix and binging on junk food all day is lovely, it's just that she always feels like a lump after the bliss of momentary irresponsibility wears off. Plus that nightmare of a distraction was actually exactly what she needed to keep the always creeping anxiety at bay.

Sakura was no longer a big fish in a little pond. She felt more like a clown fish in an ocean filled with whales and sharks and other large terrifying sea creatures she couldn't remember the names of.

Thankfully, that uneasy feeling didn't stop Sakura's undying determination to do her very best. Which she knew was pretty damn good when she put her mind to it.

Well before any of her alarms threatened to disturb the still quite of the morning, Sakura began waking up with a series of languid stretches as she untangled herself from her covers. Thanks to all the work yesterday, she had passed out exceptionally early that night so she wasn't surprised to be up early as well.

Sakura wondered if Kakashi was up as she reaching for her wrap in the bedside table. After the stunt he pulled yesterday morning she wasn't going to take any chances and knowing her luck anything could happen.

The thought of Kakashi made her remember the way he had suddenly appeared behind her when she was cleaning the oven. She wasn't going to lie about the way her heart raced when he was so close but she wasn't going to admit it either. He's just an exceptionally attractive man, that's all there is to it.

While trying to clear her thoughts Sakura collected a towel and her clothes for the day getting ready to head to the bathroom for a shower. There was plenty of time before she had to be in her first 9am Chemistry class so she wasn't in a hurry.

Somehow it had been decided that she would meet up with Kakashi at 8am to catch a ride to the main hall on campus. Even though it only took 15 minutes to get there Sakura didn't mind since she wouldn't have to worry about the hellish experience of fighting over parking spots with other students. Plus it was always a good idea to car pool.

Walking out of her bedroom with the morning supplies in hand Sakura saw that Kakashi's door was still closed. If see was lucky she could be showered dressed and ready to go before he even thought about getting up.

Walking past his door her train of thought shifted again.

Even though it had been such a short amount of time that she knew the irritating and lazy man she had found an odd short of comfort whenever he was around, as though they had known each other for years. She wouldn't go as far as to call him a friend, but maybe a comfortable acquaintance, or rather a familiar annoyance.

Thinking about it now she realized she didn't really know much about him. Kakashi was a professor at her university, but she didn't know what he taught. _'Probably gym or something'_ she thought sarcastically _'At least I don't have him for any of my classes."_

She also knew that he was a porn addict in some shape or form and he wore a mask most, if not all, of the time. That mystery was something that intrigued her greatly. What was his reason for wearing the mask and what did his face look like behind it for that matter?

Absorbed in her imagination of a beaver toothed Kakashi she opened the closed bathroom door with out paying any mind to it. She stepped inside to find the question in her thoughts unexpectedly answered.

Before her stood Kakashi, ruffling his wild silver hair dry with a white towel as water droplets ran down his up lifted arms. His face was unobscured by a mask just as his body was of most of his clothes.

Sakura's body froze, but her eyes jumped from his exposed face to the profile of his athletically molded chest and abdomen. _'oh…my… god!'_ The phrase 'rock hard' popped up somewhere in the back of her mind.

He turned his head slightly to acknowledge her and said "Yo" in his normal causal tone.

Sakura didn't reply as she was caught up in ogling the way a pair of dark grey boxer briefs hugged the strong masculine curve of his backside. Again her mouth was watering just from the sight of this man.

Kakashi turned towards her holding his towel loosely around his neck in the picture of ease.

"See something you like?" he asked with the raise of an eyebrow. For the first time she could actually see the small smirk that tugged at his full and perfectly shaped lips.

The trance broken, she finally realized what just happened. A flood of scarlet overtook Sakura from the top of her head down to the bottom of her neck.

"No!" She shouted far too loudly. Turning on her heels she dashed out of the bathroom, leaving Kakashi in all his almost naked glory.

Leaning heavily against the inside of her closed bedroom door Sakura was trying to calm her erratic breathing. The image of his face was burned into her mind as was his body. Both of which were unfairly attractive!

' _Shit! How long was I standing there like an idiot?'_ It must have taken her five minutes to bring her breathing to a normal pace and another five for her to return to her natural skin color.

' _The drive to class isn't going to be short enough'_

Kakashi hadn't mentioned anything about this morning's encounter after arriving at the car 30 minutes late. Nor had he said anything during the first 10 minutes of the 15 minute drive to school. Sakura was desperately trying to ignore the awkward silence that threated to crush her any moment.

Each time she took a cautious peek at Kakashi he looked like he always did. Body language relaxed and lazy as was his facial expression. He didn't seem to feel the weight at all.

His uncovered smirk jumped into her mind at that moment. It was too late before see could stop the thought of what it would be like to feel those teasing lips on her own.

Killing the image immediately she darted her eyes back to the safety of the outside world that zipped by them. Expecting Kakashi to keep the deafening silence, Sakura was surprised when he spoke up.

"So you're not gay, huh?" Sakura knew he wouldn't have dropped the topic by now.

With complete confidence in her voice she said, "No, I am not gay." She was proud of how strong she sounded.

With a nonchalance that irritated her he simply responded with a questioning "hmm?"

Angry now, Sakura shot back with, "What does it matter to you anyway? Are you gay?"

"I have nothing against homosexuality and I prefer the company of women since you're interested."

Crossing her arms and huffing loudly in frustration, Sakura said "Why the hell would I be interested in a lazy, arrogant, porn addict?"

After a moment of pause she could see Kakashi's demeanor change out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to open slightly, become softer in some way. She didn't dare look at him. Afraid that her treacherous thoughts would take hold of her again.

With his voice reflecting the shift she saw he said, "You don't have to lie to me Saku. I don't judge how people live their lives or the decisions they make." Stopping briefly to sigh he continued, "I won't push you to say any more, but when times get rough, and trust me they will, you can come to me."

Sakura was now staring at him openly, shock clear on her face. He turned to look at her, his eyes smiling he said, "I'm here for you." Taking one hand off the wheel he gently tousled her hair.

The shock was quickly washed over by embarrassment and she felt a familiar heat spread across her face.

In an attempt to hide her reaction to his unexpected words Sakura batted his hand away from her head and turning away from him once more "Don't treat me like a girl!"

Kakashi softly chuckled low in his chest and back in his usual teasing baritone he said, "I wouldn't dream of it since you're such a man's man." The sarcasm was emphasized with a quirk of his eyebrow.

A flood of contentment sweep away all of Sakura's anxiety and irritation as his laugh flowed over her. With her voice more playful than reprimanding she said, "Shut up! Don't treat me like a kid either."

As Kakashi pulled into faculty parking space 127 he reached over again. Throwing his hand in her hair not as gentle as before and tousled it mercilessly, sending strands of pink jutting out in every which way. "Not a chance, little man."

A small smile played on Sakura's face as she was reaching up to fix her horribly disheveled hair and mumbled, "Jerk."


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

**What Luck Brings: Welcome to the Jungle**

With her spirits higher than they had been since first assuming her dude mode Sakura waved back to Kakashi as they parted ways. She had been to the campus countless times before she had been accepted so she knew her way around pretty well already.

The beauty of the buildings never ceased to amaze her. Each one looked like a castle out of some fairy tale. The main library was the most ornate building on campus with its high ceilings and intricately carved arches made of expensive woods and hand sculpted plasters.

Standing on the first floor and looking up she could see all the way to the fifth floor as there was a large opening connecting all the levels. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling giving extra light to almost every floor. The building was so large that she hadn't even explored all of the sections and many rooms yet.

Sakura's favorite thing about the library was all its little nooks and hidden areas. The best one she found so far was on the top floor. There was a small cushioned window seat nested in one of the corners hidden behind a slightly dust covered section of bookshelves.

Full of excitement she took two steps at a time as she raced up the stairs for no apparent reason. Her cheeks hurt as she smiled and was on the verge of laughter. _'What's going on with me? I've never been this happy about school before!'_

Reaching the fourth floor she was breathing heavily, but she didn't slow until making it to the last step of the top floor. Sakura's smile only grew larger as she paused to catch her breath.

' _I must be in shock about actually being here!'_ Of course she knew a certain silver haired perv had nothing to do with it…

After several calming breaths and quiet laughter she made her way to her secret place, black backpack happily swinging from one shoulder.

Before reaching her destination she heard loud voices coming from somewhere behind her. Curious, she changed course to look for the source of the noise. Sakura turned and walked back past the stairs to the opposite corner of the floor.

The shouting was getting louder and closer to the edge of violence until a strong voice cut through the clamor with nothing more than a quiet word.

It was perfectly silent for a moment. Not knowing why, she stopped in her tracks like a mouse being hunted by a feral cat. After a few heart racing moments the talking continued. Letting out a breath of relief and relaxing slightly she peeked around the edge of a book case.

She found another hidden area, but this one had a large rectangular oak table surrounded by leather cushioned chairs. There were nine strange men sitting at the table now speaking at a level she couldn't hear from her position.

One man sat at the head of the table while the others sat to both his sides. His hair was a bright orange that almost reminded her of Naruto, but not quite.

There were silver piercings through the bridge of his nose, his bottom lip, and through the entirety of his ears the bright silver metal making his expression look severe.

The most striking thing that caught her was his eyes. They were a pale purple with rings circling the pupil like water ripples. His presence exuded authority along with something else, something darker.

Immediately she felt anxiety run up her legs and twist her stomach in a knot just from the sight of him. Not daring to look at the others she contemplated sneaking closer to hear what they were saying.

' _What am I doing? If they catch me I'm dead!'_ Sakura shook her head at her own ridiculousness. These were not men to be messed with, she had to get out of there.

Right before making a hasty retreat she took a quick glance at the table once more and froze.

Pale purple eyes bore into her. Not saying anything or pointing out her presence to the other conversing men he just watched her. The power of his gaze alone was enough to make her body quiver.

His blank expression shifted ever so slightly before he looked away and the shift vanished. Not waiting to find out what happened next Sakura spun and bee-lined for the stairs.

Sakura was the first one to arrive in her chemistry class. She had calmed down but was still lost in thought by the time the professor started his speech about the syllabus. _'Who were those men?'_

Her questions continued to run around her head as she enter her Calculus class. _'Maybe I just imagined him seeing me. A guilty conscious for creeping?'_

Professor Genma was very odd as he always had a toothpick held in his mouth and insisted they used his first name. Sakura enjoyed his sarcastic personality along with how he had a talent for making mildly inappropriate innuendos from math problems.

His class was blissfully distracting and Sakura almost forgot about her chilling encounter in the library.

Walking into her last class of the day, Anatomy and Physiology, she was happy to see there was already a hand full of students in the room. Not seeing any faces she knew, Sakura moved to a seat in the second level in roughly the middle of the row.

She had a great view of the board and door from her vantage point plus she was close enough to hear the lectures with ease. Not that she really had to worry. Sakura had heard from other students that Professor Jiraiya was sometimes loud enough to be heard from five classrooms over.

Not two minutes after she sat down did her loud mouth best friend come barreling into the room. "Sakuuuu!" Naruto hollered as he tackled Sakura in her seat. The other students just stared or giggled at the display of affection.

"Get off me moron! Stop being such a girl!" She pushed him away and he flopped into the seat next to her.

"Don't be mean Saku" he whined "it's our first day in class together and I'm really excited!"

Sakura sighed, at least he was calling her by the right name now. "God this is going to be a long class." She said to no one in particular.

While bickering with Naruto she hadn't noticed the room fill with students. By the time Sakura looked at the time it was 30 minutes past when the class was scheduled to begin.

"Where is this guy?" she asked. Naruto was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk in front of him and his hands entwined behind his head.

"Beats me." He said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Thanks, you're a huge help." Sakura's sarcasm was so thick she could have smacked him with it.

Flashing her a bright smile he said, "Happy to help!"

Without much thought Sakura pushed his feet from the desk and sent him toppling backwards over the chair. His terrify squeak and expression was more than enough to send her into a fit of laughter.

Which is why she hadn't noticed when a silent figure entered the room. Her laugh was cut off when Naruto quickly jumped back to his feet and accusingly pointed a finger at the front of the room.

"Hey, what are you doing here hairdo?!" Sakura turned and was surprised to see Kakashi with arms crossed leaning against the front of the teacher's desk.

"Nice to see you too dunce. Anyway I have an announcement for everyone so listen up. Jiraiya has left me in charge of teaching his classes until he returns from his research trip."

He pushed off the desk and sauntered over to the board grabbing a piece of chalk he wrote out his name as he said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. You can address me as Mr., Sir, Professor, or Doctor. I really don't care which so take your pick."

Facing back towards the class he asked "Any questions?"

Throughout the entirety of class Sakura wrestled with her thoughts. She couldn't decide if this was a positive or a negative turn of her luck.

Well at least she was positive that this class was now going to be 10 times harder to concentrate in. As if to emphasis this point her eyes wandered from writing notes to Kakashi's broad back.

His shirt was just tight enough with his up raised arm to see the muscles in his back contract and sway under the thin material. Images of earlier that morning flashed behind her glazed eyes. Her gaze drifted lower, to just below his belt. _'Dark grey…'_ she involuntarily thought.

"But of course Saku can answer my question." Sakura's mind abruptly snapped back to the reality in front of her. "Can't you?" Kakashi's light smile held promises of darker intentions.

"Uh…can you repeat the question?" She had completely lost track of what he was saying and had no clue what topic he was on.

"What specific organ system was I just introducing a moment ago?"

Coming up with an answer as quickly as possible she blurted out, "The muscular system?"

"Wrong, we won't be getting to that for a while. Do try not to get distracted so easily." There was a glint in his eyes that told Sakura he had an idea as to what had caused her loss of focus.

Not bothering to reply she simply crossed her arms and looked away in defiance. As if nothing happened Kakashi turned back to the board and continued the lecture.

' _This is definitely bad luck!'_ Sakura decided.

He finished class exactly on time even though he showed up so late. _'Figures. The lazy bum.'_

After waking up Naruto from his class time nap and telling him to wipe the drool from his textbook, Sakura gathered her things and was heading towards the door. Kakashi was back to his causally lean on the front of the desk as she passed him.

She keep her eyes glued to the door not wanting to make eye contact. Walking behind Naruto, she was almost to the door when Kakashi called out to her.

"Saku." Not turning around fully she looked back over her shoulder as the blonde continued down the hall not realizing she stopped.

"I would like to talk with you, I'll see you in my office in 20 minutes." His tone was matter of fact which made her worry that her mess up during class was worse than she thought.

"I-I think I have class after this." Sakura said looking back towards the door. She knew that she would have to deal with him sooner rather than later but, she really didn't want to talk with him while her mind was still so uncontrollable.

Kakashi chuckled once not leaving his position on the desk. "Wasn't it just this morning I told you not to lie to me?" Smiling he said, "I'll see you in room 116 in the Bio tech building."

"Fine." Sakura said before stomping away after her oblivious friend. It irritated her how much of an affect Kakshi had on her. The stupidest little things made her heart jump. _'Damn him!'_

After so many things happening in one day it wasn't her fault she was having a difficult time thinking clearly.


	7. Taste of Denial

**What Luck Brings: Taste of Denial**

"You suck. You know that right?" Sakura said from behind a mountain of papers. "How do you even have this much paperwork by the first day of school?"

Kakashi was sprawled out on the old couch in the corner of his office reading his porn. The orange cover obscured his face when she peeked over the top of the piles. He was giggling quietly to himself.

A vein was starting to protrude from her forehead. He was completely ignoring her. "Are you even listening to me?" She demanded. In anger she threw one of her pens at his head as though it were a knife.

Without looking he easily caught the pen mere inches from the side of his face. Lowering the pen and book slightly to expose only his eyes he said, "Servants shouldn't complain to their master. That is unless you'd like to deal with the consequences, Maid-chan?"

Sakura paled. He had blackmail and wasn't afraid to use it. She ducked her head behind her wall of papers before she shoved her foot any further down her throat. She was still irritated and couldn't help the occasional grumble from slipping out.

After 3 hours Sakura was finally finished with the last bit of the overdue paperwork. Not realizing how much time had passed, she was surprised to see the sun sitting so low in the sky. Without any of the overhead lights on, the room was washed in light shadows and a soft orange tinge.

Dropping the pen from her cramped hand, Sakura threw her arms up and reached towards the ceiling as though she were going to touch it. The delicious sensation of her tight muscles stretching was accompanied by a few soft pops here and there. Content sighs and noises spilled from her lips without restraint.

Her sleepy gaze drifted over to the couch. Kakashi was still there. His leg was bent and braced against the back cushions. One of his arms was behind his head acting as a pillow, the other was limp by his side, palm open and relaxed. The pen he caught earlier must have fallen to the floor. Icha Icha Paradise was open and laying pages down on his face.

Sakura quietly moved from behind the desk and snuck towards Kakashi's motionless form. 'Is he really sleeping?' she thought to herself. She had never seen him so unguarded before.

Watching the slow rhythmic rise and fall of his chest she couldn't help but think she was special to him in some way since he was comfortable enough to fall asleep in her presence.

' _Stop it!'_ She scolded herself. Those were dangerous thoughts that she didn't want anything to do with. _'Don't let your mind get carried away cause his lazy ass fell asleep. It means nothing.'_

Sakura reached out to wake him, but quickly changed her mind. Instead of shaking him back to awareness she carefully removed the book from his face.

With his eyes closed and relaxed he looked peaceful, younger even. For a moment she just watched him, quietly thinking of what he would look like right now without the mask. She imagined his full lips parted slightly as soft breathe escaped them. Again she wondered what they would feel like.

Before she realized what she was doing, Sakura was leaning over Kakashi. Her mouth inches away from his masked lips. She could feel his breath on her face as it passed through the thin fabric.

Lost in her mind, Sakura inched forward just barely grazing his mask. The contact was so slight it didn't even register in her mind before she heard someone clear their throat. Startled out of her trance she sat back and was met by mismatched eyes.

' _Shit!'_

Kakashi was now very much awake. Sakura blushed fiercely and jumped further away from his blank stare. Taking his time he propped himself up onto his elbows before saying, "May I ask what you were doing?"

His voice was as blank as his expression, giving nothing away. This only made her more nervous. _'What the hell_ was _I doing!?'_

Hesitating slightly she said, "Uh... there was a bug on your face!" His eyebrow twitched when she paused then added, "I saw it crawl under your book!"

She thrust the book she still held towards him and pointed to it to make sure he saw the evidence. Kakashi just stared at her face as he slowly sat up and took the book. Once his book was resting in the safety of his lap he said, "And you decided to kill it…with your mouth?"

Sakura was ready for the floor beneath her to open up and swallow her from existence, she prayed for it with every cell of her being. She desperately grasped for anything to say but couldn't find a hold.

"Yeah uh… funny story." Nervous laughter bubbled up through her chest as she scratched the back of her head. "You see-"

"Hey Saku you in here?" A loud voice called from the hall.

' _Oh thank god.'_ Just then Naruto came through the door.

Sakura had never been happier to see him in her life. She turned to great her savior and best friend in the whole wide world. "Hey Naruto-" She cut herself off when his face was much closer than the socially accepted bubble allowed. "What?" she questioned his suddenly serious expression.

Without answering her, the blonde whirled on Kakashi who had yet to move from his sitting position on the couch.

"What did you do to my Saku-chan you pervy professor!?" His voice was laced with anger and killing intent.

Tilting his head slightly Kakashi said, "Pervy Professor?" to no one in particular.

"You heard me, what did you do?" Sakura hadn't seen him this angry since someone tried to rob Ichiraku. His hands were clenched into fists and he looked like he would lunge for Kakashi at any moment.

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to keep him from attacking their teacher. "He didn't do anything, just leave it alone."

She tried to lead him out but he wouldn't budge. Desperate to get out of there she roughly grasped the back of his collar and started dragging him backwards from the office.

"Hey let me go! I'm gonna clobber that old man!" He yelled as he struggled in her grip.

"Just shut up! We're leaving."

Now alone in the room Kakashi stood and scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Old man?"

Naruto continued his shouting as Sakura dragged him down the hall. "Let me at him. I'll pound that stupid mask right off his stupid face!"

Once at a safe distance away from Kakashi's office she released him and promptly punch him on the top of his head.

"Owwwa! What did I do? I was trying to help." His expression looked hurt as he was on the verge of pouting like a child.

"You were going to fight our teacher over nothing." Sakura could feel the beginning of a headache coming on and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Well you didn't look like nothing happened. You can't hide it from me, what did the jerk do?" Naruto had lost the childish manner and looked at her with a calm seriousness that surprised her.

"Like I said, he didn't do anything, Okay?" She turned her face slightly away from him. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

In a clear deep voice Naruto said, "If anyone hurt you, I would never forgive them, Ever."

Sakura didn't know what to say, "Naruto I…"

A warm toothy grin light up his face. "Don't you know I care about you?"

A light blush dusted across her cheeks as a few butterflies took flight in her stomach. _'Wow. He looks so mature… and handsome.'_

Momentarily shocked by her realization Sakura just stood there. _'But wait, this is Naruto! My moron best friend.'_

Not skipping a beat Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and began enthusiastically leading her out the building. "Let's go eat, I'm starving! Oh, we can try this new ramen place I saw outside of campus. The sign says they have the best ramen for miles around."

He snorted, "I bet it's not as good as the old man's at Ichiraku!" He continued his happy babbling as they made their way off campus.

"So what do you think Saku- chan?"

Sakura smiled and punched him playfully on the arm as she thought, _'My moron.'_

* * *

Sakura was eternally grateful to Kakashi for carrying on like normal after the 'there was a bug on your face' incident. They had ran into each other later that night at home in the living room.

He made a teasing comment about Sakura not being man enough to watch the horror movie "VHS" and she called him a perv old man who didn't know the difference between porn and real literature. Even though Sakura was definitely not into the horror genre she had to prove him wrong. So they stayed up late watching horror movies and getting completely freaked out together.

Kakashi would never admit he was scared, but she could tell by the way his body tensed and he would look just above the screen so he couldn't really see what was happening. Not that Sakura could talk. She would jump from a flash of a bat on screen.

By the time the third movie was finished they were almost sitting on top of each other in the middle of the couch. Kakashi stood first and moved to go upstairs then stopped just outside the living room.

He called back to her, "You coming?" Sakura jumped from the couch and darted to his side. They went up the stairs together grateful for each other's company in the foreboding darkness.

Once at the top of the stairs Kakashi calmly hurried into his room and closed the door, but not before innocently saying, "Don't let the demon girl catch you in the hallway, night."

' _Damn him!'_ Sakura sprinted the rest of the way to her bedroom.

* * *

Thankfully the remainder of the school week passed by smoothly. There were no early morning bathroom surprises or mysterious strangers with dangerous eyes. Sakura had also gained better control over her treacherous imagination…well, for the most part.

Kakashi just finished writing the weekend assignment on the board. When he turned to address the class. "That's it for today. Happy Friday, now get out and leave me be."

The sound of books closing and back packs opening filled the room before he even finished his statement. Everyone was more than ready for the weekend. Naruto seemed especially energetic as he bounced around Sakura as he waited for her to pack her things.

"Hey you doing anything this weekend?" He was just bursting with excitement.

"No." she said slowly, wondering what the trouble maker was up to.

"Well you are now, I challenge you to a duel!" Naruto pointed at her dramatically drawing a couple fleeting glances their way. He seemed to do that a lot, the baka.

Before Sakura could respond to his challenge he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "I've been training you know. I'm totally gonna smoke you this time, believe it!" He was the picture of confidence.

"Even if by some miracle you did mange to improve your game, you are still no match for my superior skills, Noob Uzumaki." She said while sticking out her tongue and swinging her bag onto her shoulder so it hit him in the chest.

Naruto wasn't fazed in the least. "Oh yeah? We'll see who's the noob when I beat you tomorrow, nooob!"

She couldn't help herself. "You're on, noooob!"

They were shoving each other and laughing openly as they made their way out the classroom door. Sakura had to admit she really was excited for a rematch, not that she was worried.

She was going to destroy him.


	8. The God's of Twister

**What Luck Brings: The Gods of Twister**

Naruto showed up early the next night as full of energy and life as ever. Sakura didn't mind since it gave her an excuse to abandon her A and P homework she had been working on.

"Always the smarty pants" he said when he saw her work station spread out on the living room coffee table. Crossing his arms he shook his head and in a 'you-should-know-better' tone added, "Dude rule #27: Thou shalt not do smart and or nerd like stuff on a Saturday."

Sakura chuckled. "Shut up, that rule doesn't count if I actually am a smart dude. Now help me with this."

Without protest Naruto helped carry all her things back to her room. He actually tried to take everything himself and almost failed horribly when he couldn't see the stairs in front of him.

They just made it to the top of the stairs when Sakura heard Kakashi's door open. She noticed her stomach jumped slightly with the thought of him being near. Sakura hated it. Ever since the 'bug incident' she had been hyper aware of his presence.

After they pushed the couch and the coffee table out of the way they set up the twister mat with a surprisingly small about of trash talk. Naruto seemed to be really focused today. Maybe his so called 'training' was paying off a little.

Just as he was taking the spinner out of the box, Kakashi appeared in the kitchen door way. As usual he causally leaned against the door frame not seeming to be bothered about the rearrangement of the living room.

Before Sakura could get a word out Naruto shouted, "Think fast old man!" and threw the square cardboard spinner like it was a ninja star.

Kakashi's smirk made its lazy way to his eyes when he easily caught the make shift ninja star between two fingers.

"Sup blondie?" was all he said in reply to Naruto's unorthodox greeting.

By the way Blondie started pouting, Sakura could tell he was about to start yelling again so she cut him off before it happened.

"Congratulations, for once in your life you're on time. We need someone to spin, you wanna help us out?"

He shrugged off the doorway and said "I could leave and come back if you'd like. I wouldn't want to tarnish my sparkling reputation."

In contradiction to his words he went over and plopped down onto the couch flipping the spinner once in the air. It landed perfectly onto his lap. "Shall we begin?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation "Stop trying to be cool you old man."

Her comment must have struck a nerve as a threatening gleam came to his eyes, "It's not nice to call people names, Pinkie."

She liked the challenge in his voice and rose to the occasion. "Oh is it now. What are you going to do, punish me?"

The gleam in his eyes darkened ever so slightly. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine.

"Hmm it sounds to me like you want to be punished. Don't you maid-chan?" The way he stretched out the ending of his nickname for her made Sakura's mouth go dry.

Before she could fire back Naruto's annoyed voice broke through the tension between them. She forgot he was even in the same room.

"Would you two stop flirting and start the damn game already?" Heat immediately ran to her cheeks. She couldn't stop the blush from showing no matter how hard she tried.

"Shut up moron! Stop being so impatient to lose." Sakura said as she tried to regain her composure.

' _Come on Sakura keep your head in the game! Don't let the twerp beat you.'_

Game face on, she turned her back to Kakashi and faced the mat.

* * *

Ten minutes into the game her tired legs were spread from green to red and both hands were occupying blue dots in front of her. The gods of twister must have hated her. By some unperceivable act of fate her position effectively put her butt right in Kakashi's face.

Fighting against the mortification of the situation, she watched Naruto as he stretched his leg towards the farthest possible yellow dot from him. Of course there were yellows closer but he was an idiot and had to make it hard for himself. That was why he could never win.

His mission finally accomplished, Sakura was ready for her next command. She waited to hear the familiar rattle of the plastic arrow as it decided her destiny but, it never came. That's when Sakura realized she hadn't heard him spin for her once during the whole game.

"Saku, right hand red." Kakashi said.

' _That jerk!'_

"Hey, you didn't even spin!" She raised her voice the best she could as she ducked her head and looked behind her to give him a dirty look. "Cheater!"

"It seems you have forgotten, let me remind you." His foot reached out towards her. "Paybacks a bitch." He nudged her upraised butt with just enough force to knock Sakura off balance.

She just managed to catch herself from falling but not before letting out a small startled "Kyaa!"

Once again her face was as red as the dot her hand was now planted on. Naruto was the first to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Man, how cute was that!" he laughed. "You're such a girl!" he blurted out while lifting a hand from the mat to hold his stomach. Sakura could hear low chuckles coming from behind her now.

"Naruto!" she said with as much venom as she could muster.

Kakashi had stopped laughing but she could hear the teasing humor in his voice as he said, "How adorable."

Sakura knew he said it just to get under her skin. With her face still flush, she once again looked behind her at the upside down image of Kakashi. "Bite me!" she hissed.

"Don't tempt me, I just might." He said while confidently locking eyes with her.

' _Did he just wink at me!?'_

Sakura wasn't given the time to ponder that thought before a string of curses and profanities flew from Naruto's mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into a sitting position as she watched the show.

"God dammit!" he said again from his sprawled out position on the floor. He hit the mat with his fist than sprang to his feet. "I declare an immediate rematch. There was outside interference and I was laughing too hard!"

"Over ruled." Kakashi quickly said as he stood from his position on the couch. "I play winner."

Sakura had a feeling this was not going to end well. "Bu- but we still need someone to spin." She stuttered trying to think of any excuse possible.

"And that's what Naruto's for." He said cheerily as he started to stretch his legs and back in preparation for the next round.

Trying not to be overly obvious Sakura couldn't help but to peak at him from the corner of her eye. He didn't move like a stiff old man that was for sure.

' _Stupid eye candy'_

"Hey that's not fair, I wanna rematch!" Naruto interjected.

"Fine" Kakashi said once he straightened to his full height. "You can play but you have to spin too. Don't complain when you lose. Again."

"Bring it, you geezer. You're not gonna beat me!" He said while bouncing back and forth on his toes while throwing punches into the empty space in front of him.

"Enough chitchat. Let's play." Kakashi said as he took the starting position to the right of Sakura. She stood when Naruto grabbed the spinner from the floor.

"Alright, let's go!" He yelled then flicked the spinner with all his might.

* * *

After the fourth round it was clear that she must have done something horribly wrong to anger the twister gods. Again she was stuck in a precarious position. Her legs being spread from red to green and her hands propped up behind her wasn't that hard to handle.

She loved the crab stance and could stay like that forever. The fact that Kakashi was crouched between her legs made it extremely awkward and no longer her favored position.

At least it was awkward for her, the jerk seemed completely at ease breaking her personal space, even if both of his hands were still free.

' _Just stand up you freak! Are you trying to drive me crazy?'_

Sakura's mind was everywhere but on the game. Her only goal had become getting through this predicament without blushing or passing out from embarrassment. Not an easy task.

Naruto had his butt stuck up in the air towards them and his right hand free to spin the spinner. "Finally!" He yelled "Right hand blue, you old fart." Not waiting for a reply he quickly spun again for his next move.

Sakura's goal glided further away as Kakashi moved into his new position.

Of course the closest blue was right next to her head and of course the fabric of his sleeve had to brush against her ear as he put his hand to the mat. In order to support himself, he put his other free hand on the other side of her head, fully trapping her body beneath him.

' _Personal space? What's that?'_ She thought bitterly to herself. Even retreating into her sarcastic thoughts couldn't keep every cell of Sakura's being from becoming hyper aware of how close their bodies were.

Naruto cursed when the spin read right hand yellow. He twisted his body into a painful position, now facing away from them even more than before. Sakura couldn't help but to feel hopelessly trapped by Kakashi's looming presence.

Somehow Naruto was able to hit the spinner with his nose without falling. "Right hand red, Pinkie" he snickered.

"Stop calling me that moron!" She was thankful for the slight distraction as she moved her hand to the red dot that was already close by. It just happened to be closer to Kakashi's hand.

Again Naruto spun. "Left hand red, pervy geezer" He said snickering a second time. Apparently he was quite impressed with himself.

Kakashi lifted his head to look at Naruto as he moved his hand. "Don't get cocky over there, blonde wonder."

Not realizing where he was putting his hand Kakashi's fingers grazed just above Sakura's hip. Unfortunately, that was the one spot on her body that was extremely sensitive…and ticklish. Extremely ticklish.

Desperately fighting back the frantic laughter that threatened to escape, she squirmed away from his touch. This did not go unnoticed by the man hovering above her.

Letting out a soft "hmm", Kakashi looked at her with a devious gaze. She didn't dare make eye contact. But that didn't last long when she chanced a peak at Kakashi's face and immediately regretted doing so. He was suddenly closer than before, much closer.

Their bodies brushed together with the lightest of touch. His eyes were teasing but there was something else there too. Something that turned her into a shivering, blushing mess. So much for her goal.

She really hoped he couldn't feel anything. What would she do if he figured out the truth?

His face inched closer still, there lips almost touching. She instinctively closed her eyes, bracing herself for what came next. Sakura was not going to stop him now, she didn't want to.

He tilted his head to the side and spoke into her ear. His voice was just above a whisper, "Something wrong? You seem bothered."

' _Yeah, HOT and bothered!'_ Her mind thought involuntarily.

Eyes opened wide in surprise. _'What the hell was I just thinking? He's just screwing with me!'_

Naruto, oblivious to what was happening behind him, had spun and was starting to reposition his hand on a red dot just above Sakura's hand. His whole body was shaking from the strain of trying to hold his stance and move into the new position.

By some miracle he had made it. Now facing towards the pair, he looked up to smile happily at Sakura and was greeted by a startling sight.

Their bodies were pressed together with Kakashi's face buried in her neck, the top of her ears bright red. He couldn't see Sakura's face, but could see her arms and legs shaking.

Overwhelmed, Naruto's hand slipped out from under him. He fell to the ground in a jumbled mess, knocking Sakura's hand off the mat in the process.

Sakura was about tell the infuriating man right where her knee was going to be in a few seconds when suddenly, her arm was no longer supporting ground rushed up to catch her.

Before Sakura knew what happened Naruto was yelling. "What the hell are you doing to my Saku-chan you pervert!? I know you did something this time, I saw it!"

Kakashi was now standing at the edge of the mat, hands in his pockets. _'I didn't even see him move.'_ Sakura thought. Seeing him so far away, she became aware of an empty feeling washing over her.

Unfazed by the bristling blonde's furry he tilted his head in question. "So he's yours, is he?"

"Yes! I mean… no… Hey don't change the subject!" Naruto was confusing himself now.

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm not changing anything. I'm pointing out that you get nervous when you think there's someone else who could take your cute little boyfriend away from you."

"Wait, what!? I don't get jealous and we aren't together!"

The expression on Kakashi's face clearly said he did not believe what Naruto was saying. "Well if you're not together then you certainly want to be. It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to deduce that."

Naruto's face bloomed into a shade of red Sakura had never seen on him before. He started to protest in stammers and stutters which only doomed his case further.

"T-that's not…I mean, I don't…" Stopping abruptly, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. Face still flushed, he thrusted an angry finger in Kakashi's direction. "I'm still mad at you, perv old man!"

Sakura was so dumbfounded by the ordeal she didn't know what to say. To either of them.

She knew deep down that Naruto liked her a little more than friends usually do, but she never knew it was to that level. She should yell at Kakashi for being such a jerk to her best friend but was still too stunned from his little stunt earlier.

When Kakshi didn't respond, Naruto turned his back to him and extended a hand to help Sakura up from the floor. She took it without hesitation.

"I'm gonna head out." He said once she was to her feet. "You got me this time but don't worry I'll get you the next round!"

His blush had dissipated and was replaced with a confident smile. Again she was surprised by the sudden maturity and strength that flashed in his eyes.

Naruto started walking out of the living room then stopped just before the doorway. Turning his head to the side, he locked eyes with Kakashi. "If you ever hurt my friend in any way, you will regret it." His was voice was dead serious.

"Catch you later Saku-chan!" He said shifting into his usual boyish nature in an instant. And with that he was out the door, leaving Sakura alone with the seemingly uncaring silver haired man.

Kakashi spoke first. "I think you'd be very happy with him." His tone was perfectly even and his face was absolutely blank…too blank.

"Good night then." He said quickly before casually walking past her and up the stairs.

Sakura could only stand there in silence as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Her thoughts were a tangled mess of yellow and silver.


	9. Pink Temptation (Special Update)

**_*****Profile Update_ \- ** (11/14/15)*****

* * *

 **Hello there everyone,**

 **Thank you so much for your patience! I have some news for you.**

 **The slightly less awesome news is that this chapter is just a little snippet to hold you guys over. I didn't want to make you wait too long. As A fellow reader I know how that feels.**

 **The good news is I have been making some really exciting changes to the upcoming story line. Organizing everything is taking longer than expected, but don't worry. It will be worth the wait!**

 **Also, I have officially made this story a reverse harem, yay! (One of my favorite categories). Of course our silver haired devil will have the spot light, but if there is anyone in particular you would like to see make an appearance please let me know! No promises, but I will try my best :)**

 **On last thing. I will be using my profile much more to let everyone know how the story is coming along. So if I haven't updated in a while (Trying for once a week) I will make sure to put something on my profile to let you know what's up.**

 **As usual feel free to PM/review about any questions, comments or concerns. Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **All the best,**

 **Night Timeski09**

 **What Luck Brings: Pink Temptation**

Kakashi has officially lost his mind.

"Why did I do that?" he softly questioned himself. He had never planned on messing with Saku during twister, but it just happened. He hadn't been able to keep control of his twisted mind. And that worried him as a man who almost never lost his cool.

Either way, Kakashi knew he took the little game they were playing one step to far. He sat on the edge of his bed cradling his head in his hands, contemplating why on Earth he was so drawn to the boy. He couldn't put a name to the way he felt about him, but he knew there was a fondness growing between them.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kakashi sighed.

As if to answer his question, there was a light knock on the door that brought his thoughts back to the present. He heard Saku's muffled voice drift through his closed bedroom door.

"Kakashi? You awake?" Saku's voice was the usual intriguing mix of being timid and having confidence.

' _What timing.'_ Kakashi snorted before raising his voice to say "Yeah, Come on in."

Not bothering to get up, he leaned back to rest his hands on the bed behind him. The door opened slowly and Saku walked inside. Kakashi thought he looked different somehow.

A slightly too large sakura colored T-shirt hung from his slender shoulders and he wore those short shorts he usually slept in. It was impossible not to notice how the garments exposed the better part of his long legs. There was also something about the way his chest looked with the T-shirt.

' _Does he have breasts? No, can't be.'_ Kakashi thought dismissively. _'If I didn't know better, I'd definitely say he was a girl.'_

The pink hair only added to his feminine looks, but in all the innocent image was quite delectable.

Quickly derailing that train of thought he said, "So what's up Pinkie?"

Saku didn't look at him as he spoke. "Um I need to tell you something." His bare feet fidgeted and absentmindedly dug into the soft carpet.

Glad that Saku was opening up to him, Kakashi perked up. "Oh? Is it something I can help with?"

Saku finally made eye contact from under long lashes as he said, "I like you."

Not understanding what he was implying Kakashi just stared at him. He couldn't look away from those bright doe eyes. _'What's gotten into him?'_

"I like you too" he said slowly, then added "you are one of my best students and have been a wonderful roommate. I might even call you a friend." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head self-consciously not acknowledging the way his heart had fluttered.

Even if Saku wasn't gay, which Kakashi highly doubted, he was definitely attracted to Kakashi on some level. But it was ridiculous to think Saku meant anything other than friendship when he said he 'liked' him.

' _There's no way someone like him could want a low life like me.'_

"You don't understand. I really like you Sensei." Saku took a deep breath and moved closer to Kakashi, their legs almost brushing.

A light blush dusted Saku's face. He looked down at the edge of his shirt he worried between his fingers.

Kakashi was dumb struck. _'He can't be serious! This must be a trick, revenge maybe.'_

Not waiting for a reply from the visibly stunned man, Saku pushed forward and climbed onto his lap. Kakashi's hands automatically found Saku's waist, but he neither pulling him closer nor pushed him away.

"Saku you…you don't actually mean…I'm not…" He had never been so lost for words or for what to do. Saku was his student for one thing and for another he was a HE!

Saku's hand slowly reached up to softly touch his masked face. Warm fingers drifted down over the bridge of his nose and over his lips, pulling Kakashi's mask down to pool around his neck. Not stopping in his action, Saku leaned forward tracing his fingers from the back of Kakshi's neck up to tangle in thick silver hair.

The ghostly soft touches sent electricity coursing through his body that gathered in his core. Goosebumps prickled Kakashi's skin all the way up his arms. _'God you're driving me crazy! Why am I not stopping this?'_

Quiet confidence shown from Saku's eyes. His face was getting closer and closer until his lips touched Kakashi's cheek, just catching the corner of his mouth. Saku pulled back just enough to hold his gaze for a moment before leaning in again, his next target would destroy any self-restraint Kakashi was so desperately clinging to.

With Saku's soft warm body pressed against his it was so easy to see him as a female. Kakashi didn't have to do anything, he didn't have to stop him. He never wanted Saku to stop making him feel the way he felt in this moment…wanted and loved.

Succumbing to his desire, Kakashi tightened his hold bringing Saku closer. As soon as he felt Saku's welcoming lips on his, Kakashi never wanted to let him go.

And just like that he woke up.

Alone in his bed.

Slowly raising into a sitting position, the images from his dream elusively floated into and out of his head as if they were never there. There was at least one thing that he learned from his night time musings.

"I'm so screwed."


	10. Dangerous Proposition

**Greetings!**

 **Yes, I agree. I suck very much, 'nough said.**

 **Please enjoy and as always feel free to PM/review about any questions, comments or concerns.**

 **What Luck Brings: Dangerous Proposition**

Almost a week after her close encounter, Sakura's mind was still spinning. To make matters worse Kakashi hadn't been the same since his frosty good night.

At school he acted like she was just another student, which she kind of was, but that didn't stop the slight ache in her chest. Sakura couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment whenever he answered her questions with a straight answer. No playful light to his eyes or slightly inappropriate implication in his voice.

If she was being honest, she missed their little spats during class. They always left her in a good mood even if she was a few shades pinker after.

At home he avoided her like the plague and when they did run into each other it was only ever a few tense moments with fewer words. Even though they lived in the same house it felt like they were in different worlds.

She didn't like it one bit.

Contemplating her feelings was something Sakura never really enjoyed, but they were starting to drive her mad. The fact that a certain goofy grin kept popping into her mind as well didn't help matters.

Thoughts of her kind hearted spaz of a best friend never failed to settle her nerves.

They had been together since their kindergarten days. Not always as friends, but he was always there, slowly worming his way into her heart. Besides Ino and her parents there wasn't anyone she was closer to.

Things were shifting though. Sakura started to realize just how much Naruto cared for her and how much he had grown. The childish goofball she once knew was being replaced with a confident and strong young man, willing to do anything for his friends.

Sakura was surprised to find herself some what attracted to this new side of the blonde but she was scared of what might happen if she ever really looked into it. This was Naruto, her best friend, and it would break her if she ever lost him. Sakura knew it was selfish, but she couldn't risk something going wrong and ruining everything between them.

Or was she supposed to take the risk? Isn't that what she's supposed to do for the one she loved?

"God, do I even love him like that?" She almost yelled as she threw her hands in her hair out of frustration. Not paying attention to her feet, she almost tripped climbing the last step to the top floor of the library.

Sighing deeply Sakura regained most of her composure. She had never been so thankful for the somewhat non-inhabited library.

Sakura needed some time to cool off and just clear her head before the start of Friday classes. Her favorite window nook was the perfect place to accomplish such a goal.

Calmly heading towards the back corner of the building Sakura realized she hadn't been back to her spot since the first day of school. She felt silly avoiding the place for so long when she couldn't remember exactly why. There was definitely something that she was forgetting.

Passing a dusty book shelf a dull purple book cover caught her eye and tickled her memory. As she continued to get closer to her spot she started to remember something.

' _What the heck was it about purple?'_ She thought deep in concentration. Sakura turned the corner and stopped a few feet from her beloved window seat. In a rush it all came back.

The leader of a mysterious group had caught her eavesdropping on information most definitely not meant for her ears. He had shaken her to the core with only a passing glance of his frighteningly dangerous deep purple eyes.

The exact same eyes that were now blankly watching her from the window seat.

Caught off guard by his sudden appearance, Sakura froze like a started rabbit who had walked in on a hungry wolf. He held her there with his powerful gaze alone.

She had never felt so intimidated in her life. This man was powerful and he knew it. _'Who is he?'_

Without a word, he stood in one slow fluid motion, minding his head on the low arc above the window. A blood red pin in the shape of a cloud stood out against the dark fabric of his expensive looking tailored suit.

His face was void of any emotion, but held such an intensity it felt like she was going to be crushed. Sakura's body was on the verge of quivering, but her pride would not allow it.

There was something about him that she hadn't noticed before. Now that he was closer, Sakura could feel a subtle physical pull towards him. It was as though he were surrounded by a magnetic field and she was a slim paper clip. The attraction had nothing to do with his deadly good looks, at least that's what she told herself.

' _What the hell is going on!? I must be crazy!'_

He took a calculated step forward and her heart raced faster. _'Why was he not saying anything? And why is he getting so close?'_

She almost flinched when he extended his arm, palm facing out towards her. Sakura just stood there unable to move from under the weight of his presence.

Without pause or hesitation his hand came closer. Before she knew it his palm was firmly pressed to her chest.

"Hm, just as I thought." He said in a deep masculine voice.

Shocked out of silence, Sakura's anger instantly bristled to life. On pure instinct her fist flew towards his face at her maximum strength.

Before the strike could made contact, he tilted his head just enough for it to brush past his ear. He easily caught Sakura's wrist keeping her from retracting her hand and possible throwing another punch.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She spat at him. No longer consumed by fear she was ready to kick some serious ass!

His blank expression never wavered. He simply analyzed her in a way one might analyze an item before purchasing it.

In one swift motion his hand moved to hers and twisted it behind her back so she had no choose but to turn her back to him. "Someone you should not be throwing punches at, little girl." His breath tickeled her ear before he released her with a slight push.

Sakura couldn't help but feel like a bug being flicker from his hand. That wasn't the problem though. _'He grabbed my freaking chest! What the heck does he want, what do I do?'_

She turned to face him again, desperately keeping the panic from her face. Before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Now that introductions are over, I have a proposition for you girl."

Sakura was just barely hanging to her sanity by a thin, thin thread. Ever thing she worked for could be easily destroyed by this man. All it would take is a few words to completely expose her and ruin her future.

Trying to stay as composed as possible she said, "What do you want with me? I've done nothing to you. I don't even know you." She was hoping he didn't remember the whole secret meeting incident.

"Don't play dumb Sakura, I would like to think you are more intelligent than that. Whether you were intentionally acting as a spy or happened on the wrong place at the wrong time, I have use for you."

Sakura flinched. _'Shit! He remembers.'_ His words caught her off guard and she almost something he said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

His breath came out in a slight exasperated sigh, so subtle she almost missed it. "That is not important. You should be more concerned that I know you are close to Kakashi Hatake." Shocked into silence she could only stare at him in fear.

His tone was now impatient, "You, Sakura Haruno, will conduct continual servalence on Kakashi Hatake and report to me all information gathered.

If you ask any questions, I will know. If you withhold any details from me, I will know. If you speak to anyone about this meeting, I will know." The man turned and began to walk away. The last thing he said before disappearing between the shelves of books was, "I am your God now."


End file.
